Everyday people consume cheese. Unfortunately, there is not an accessible way to organize and dispense cheese without spending extra time looking for and organizing the type of cheese in a fashion that makes it easily available. There are compartments available for eggs and butter; however, none exist for organizing and displaying cheese.
Cheeses are a widely enjoyed food item which is often eaten with various crackers, breads and spreads. The cheeses, which can be rectangular, round, oblong, or other such shape, are typically packaged together in a stacked configuration and heat sealed within a thin plastic wrapper to form individually wrapped slices.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in comestible dispensing art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,073 to Gynt Holtkamp Peer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,526 to Valentino Passetti; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,662 to Halbert H. Drexler. These prior art references are representative of various types of food dispensers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable food dispensing system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.